


Новая Диксон

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Любовь и дружба народов [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Communism, F/M, Politics, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Прямое продолжение фика "Любовь и дружба народов". Навеяно фильмом "Цирк", недавно обретшим краски. Если у дамы из советского правительства тайный роман с главой молодого африканского государства - то при определённых условиях тайное станет явным. Будет ли как в кино?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новая Диксон

**Author's Note:**

> Во многом альтернативный сталинский СССР, условные 1949-1951 гг. И по-прежнему на точность в исторических и географических деталях не претендуем – это идеальный параллельный мир.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2013 для команды СССР.

Они виделись примерно раз в год. Чаще было бы странно, да и других дел полно. Государственного масштаба. Порой Любовь Григорьевна даже вздыхала про себя – вот он, истинный конфликт между чувством и долгом… Точь-в-точь, как в старых трагедиях.

Но никакие дела не могли заставить их перестать думать друг о друге. Ни на минуту. Любовь Григорьевна откуда-то знала, просто чувствовала, когда Тэфэри думает о ней. И когда ночами видела его во сне – не сомневалась, что и сама она грезится далёкому африканскому вождю. И какие же это были сны! Как и сам Тэфэри – манящие и жаркие-жаркие, после которых просыпаешься с горящими щеками и отчаянно бьющимся сердцем, изомлев телом и пылая душой… О таких снах не расскажешь никому – так же, как и о чувствах, таимых глубоко в сердце в ожидании новой, такой редкой встречи. Но, хоть эти встречи и были редки – они окупали все.

Сограждане Тэфэри совершенно спокойно воспринимали то, что их юный президент постоянно, стоит только закончить с делами, уединяется с советской посланницей. Наоборот, они бы не поняли, если бы он так не поступал. По их законам Любовь Григорьевна ведь была женой Тэфэри.

Вот в Союзе было сложнее. Там об этом браке и не подозревали, а если бы узнали – мягко говоря, не поняли бы. Дружба народов, конечно, дело хорошее, но тем не менее… И когда Тэфэри прибывал с визитом – обставлявшимся всегда необычайно официально и торжественно – Любовь Григорьевна чувствовала, что ходит по лезвию ножа. Таиться приходилось ежесекундно, про себя она боялась того, что ее чувства может выдать случайное слово, шаг, взгляд… Казалось, на нее смотрят все. А самой не смотреть на Тэфэри… на мужа было попросту невозможно, если он оказывался в поле зрения, как тот самый запретный плод – близкий, манящий и недоступный… Это было невыносимо. И оставалось только изумляться, когда Тэфэри удавалось-таки выкраивать – да попросту красть – краткие минуты желанных свиданий наедине.

Он умел и здесь находить укромные места, даже под открытым небом. Это было крайне рискованно – и в то же время надежно. Будто его вело первобытное чутье. А может, так оно и было? По крайней мере, это чутье еще никогда его не подводило. А Любовь Григорьевна хоть и доверяла ему – все-таки нервничала даже в самые сладкие мгновения. Он чувствовал это, старался успокоить, отвлечь, затмить все любовью и наслаждением…

– Забудь обо всем, доверься мне, – повторял он, сжимая ее в объятиях. – Есть только мы, остальное неважно.

И порой ему это удавалось – на краткие мгновения блаженства заставить ее позабыть обо всем. Даже если он прижимал ее спиной к шершавому стволу дерева на территории Кремля и задирал юбку на голову. Даже когда подминал под себя прямо на траве и долго-долго не отпускал…

Ей бы встревожиться, начать бояться… Но она и правда доверялась. И еще была ведь уверена, что еще и бесплодна. Да и не совсем юна, в конце-то концов…

Что могло случиться? Уж точно не то, чего обычно боятся в таких случаях! Хоть этот повод для тревог обошел ее стороной… Так ей, по крайней мере, казалось – до того момента, как закончился очередной визит Тэфэри. Как обычно, краткий – и тем большую боль причиняла разлука. Любовь Григорьевна места себе не находила, и в этот раз, похоже, больше, чем обычно – вот и недомогания какие-то начались, слабость… Она удивлялась – но далеко не сразу сообразила, что к чему. Все думала, что заработалась, устала и истомилась. Конечно, она не в поле вела битву за урожай, но все равно организм мог ее пожалеть и избавить от ежемесячных женских неприятностей на время изнурительных дипломатических переговоров. Только вот не на целых же три месяца! Тут и впрямь можно было заподозрить неладное. А вернее – невозможное.

Впрочем, скоро признаки, что не менее очевидны и известны еще с прабабушкиных времен, избавили от последних сомнений. Тошнило по утрам, кружилась голова, отчаянно тянуло на соленое… Можно было уже и к врачу не идти. Да и… как пойдешь? Стыдно… Не говоря уж о более глобальных последствиях. Ведь узнают же! И никакая врачебная тайна защитой не послужит. А что тогда будет – подумать страшно!

Первой мыслью было все бросить и бежать к Тэфэри, в его страну. Или хотя бы вымолить назначение послом. Отчаянно хотелось встретиться, сообщить, спросить совета – и поскорее, пока еще здесь ничего не знают… Казалось – лучше уж пусть узнают там, чем здесь. Там-то она законная жена Тэфэри, и даже если слух все же дойдет до родной страны – ей все равно будет спокойнее там, рядом с мужем, под его защитой…

Может, рискнуть и пойти прямо к Иосифу Виссарионовичу?

Правда, в этом случае на карту будет поставлено слишком многое. Одна ошибка – и она потеряет все. Включая надежду когда-либо увидеть Тэфэри.

Она думала, а время шло. И ребенок медлить не желал. Еще чуть-чуть – и станет заметно.

* * *

Вообще-то, если честно, отец народов уже знал. Доложили. Надеясь… да кто их знает, на что они там надеялись.

– И что будем делать, товарищ Сталин?

– Мужа у товарища Чистяковой нет? Жалоб нет? Тогда – завидовать будем!

Не всем такое решение пришлось по душе. Как же – позорное пятно на фоне советской нравственности! Но возражать не осмелились.

А сама Любовь Григорьевна думала о том же самом. А еще – о том, какой шум поднимется, когда ребенок появится на свет. Ведь легко было догадаться – скорее всего, он пойдет в отца. И уж тогда-то точно все наружу выплывет… От одной мысли голова кругом!

К счастью, все решили за нее. И гораздо раньше – она и опомниться не успела. Товарищ Сталин вызвал ее на личный разговор. И для нее это было как гром среди ясного неба. Шла – и колени дрожали… Чего ожидать?

Но уж чего она совсем не могла предположить – так это столь теплого приема. И разговора, которого, как ей казалось, она не заслуживала.

– Ну что ж, товарищ Чистякова, когда там у нас по графику новый визит в Африку?

– В ближайшем времени… – только и смогла она произнести.

– И отложить его не захотите?

– К этому нет причин…

Вождь прищурился, глядя на нее с пониманием:

– Было бы хорошо, если бы тамошний климат не повредил вашему здоровью при длительном пребывании.

– Не повредит. Я к нему давно уже привыкла… – но, говоря это, она чувствовала, что краснеет. Понимала – уже все известно, и осталось только ждать решения.

– Вот и хорошо. Езжайте и не задерживайтесь. Здесь не задерживайтесь, а не там. Там как раз, может, и придется.

– А если придется…

– Думаю, это будет оправданно. И всеми, – вождь сделал странное ударение на этом слове, – встречено с пониманием…

У Любови Григорьевны словно камень с души свалился. Сама себе еще не верила – но уже торопилась в путь. Тэфэри она пока не писала и не звонила. Такие вещи надо сообщать лично. А лично – значит, уже в самой Африке… лицом к лицу. Ох, поскорее бы! И понимала, что нельзя теперь волноваться – а как остаться спокойной? Лишь бы только никаких преград не возникло…

* * *

Но последние дни перед ее отъездом из Союза все шло гладко. И самой ей удавалось держаться спокойно и с достоинством. Хотя новое положение то и дело давало о себе знать – и порой скрывать было трудно. Ничего, успокаивала она себя, в Африке скрывать уже не придется!

И все шло как надо. И, наверное, только чудились порой внимательные, неодобрительные взгляды… Но уж к этому ей было не привыкать. Всегда находились несознательные товарищи, не понимающие ее позиции. Только теперь, конечно, приходилось тревожиться не только о себе. Ее ребенок… Еще родиться не успел, а уже чуть не на всю страну известен… Что же будет, когда появится на свет? Впрочем, Любовь Григорьевна про себя решила – это дитя будет самым счастливым и самым любимым. Что бы там ни было, а дать это своему ребенку – ее святой долг.

Даже если для этого придется оставить его с отцом.

Хоть сердце екнуло от такой мысли – но она понимала: все может сложиться так, что этот выход будет наилучшим. В конце концов, в глазах Тэфэри и его народа это – законный ребенок. Да к тому же… похожий на них. И там можно будет все скрыть. От всех, кроме соплеменников будущего малыша… Но те-то наверняка возражать не станут!

Эти мысленные рассуждения поддерживали, успокаивали во время долгого перелета – несмотря на все неудобства. А мысль о том, что скоро она увидит Тэфэри, и вовсе заставляла сердце заходиться радостью. Или это ребенок радовался вместе с ней? Он был еще слишком мал, чтобы она чувствовала его шевеления, особенно при собственной неопытности во всех этих вопросах… Но это не мешало ощущать его… осознавать, что он есть… Совершенно непередаваемое чувство! И, упоенная этим чувством, она не заметила даже, как перелет подошел к концу. Вышла из самолета… И, едва ступив на трап, поняла – ее встречают. Официально, конечно. Но во главе с президентом, все как положено. По международному церемониалу. Местный будет потом…

А сейчас… Ох, только бы в официальном-то ничего не напутать, когда и волнение, и усталость, и голова кругом… от того, что снова видит его. Не перезабыть английские слова, не смешаться, не оступиться… Да просто не кинуться Тэфэри навстречу, хотя так и подмывает.

Но многолетняя выучка помогла взять себя в руки. Все прошло четко и гладко. Как и всегда.

И только после ужина, на котором, к счастью, много есть и не полагалось – а то Любови Григорьевне кусок в горло не шел – они остались наедине.

– Что с тобой случилось? – тут же спросил Тэфэри. – Что-то произошло, я вижу…

– Произошло. Хотя я никак не думала, что произойдет, но… – она на мгновение опустила глаза. – Я жду ребенка. Нашего ребенка.

Его глаза так и засияли. Будто черные алмазы. Он даже подскочил на месте. И воскликнул:

– Но это же прекрасно! Ты моя жена, а теперь у нас будет наследник!

– Это здесь… – прошептала она.

– Что здесь?

– Так будет здесь, на твоей родине. Здесь-то я твоя законная жена… А у меня дома ведь ничего не знают. Ну… почти ничего. И, наверное, будет лучше, чтоб не знали и дальше.

– Кажется, понимаю. Хоть для меня это и дико.

– А для них будет дико, что я родила от сына чужого народа.

– Мы же дружественный народ!

– Ты все-таки еще очень наивен…

Он сдвинул брови:

– О чем это ты?

– Если бы все действительно было так просто… Но… Ты представить не можешь, какой поднимется шум. А я мало того, что на всю страну опозорюсь, так и пост наверняка потеряю. А это значит… нам больше не увидеться.

– А если бы тебя перевели сюда? Пусть даже с понижением?

– Я бы только радовалась этому, правда. Но…

– Неужели ты не можешь рассчитывать на это? За все то, что ты сделала для своей страны…

– Это в каком-то смысле даже предательство.

– А в каком-то – очень даже наоборот. Укрепление дружбы народов. Хочешь, я сам позвоню товарищу Сталину?

– Ой, что ты, не надо… Тем более, мне кажется, он знает. Он всегда все знает.

– Он знает – и ты здесь… Полагаю, в этом случае нам и подавно беспокоиться нечего… – он обнял ее. – И уж тем более я не дам тебе ни о чем волноваться сейчас и здесь.

Любовь Григорьевна прижалась к нему, стараясь расслабиться. Это оказалось легче, чем она боялась. Под защитой ведь, в кольце его рук…

И как всегда – стоило ощутить его объятия, его близость, как сама кровь будто вспыхнула пламенем. Кажется, только сейчас Любовь Григорьевна в полной мере поняла, как же сильно она томилась и тосковала. Но сейчас… Сейчас, несмотря ни на что, она могла утолить свою тоску сполна! Радуясь, что родные обычаи ее возлюбленному по-прежнему ближе европейских и на нем так мало одежды… А с ее собственной он разберется более чем быстро и привычно, словно стремился поскорее насладиться белизной ее кожи, слитой с бархатистой темнотой его собственной…

Обычно, чтобы быть бережным, ему приходилось сдерживать неистовство. Сейчас он был просто бережен и нежен. Словно прикасался к тончайшему шелку, к еще не раскрывшемуся бутону прекраснейшего цветка… И отчего-то Любови Григорьевне пришло на ум сравнение с пантерой – кто б мог подумать, что этот прекрасный и грациозный хищник может ластиться, как котенок, согревать и нежить? Так, что все сомнения, вся дорожная усталость исчезли бесследно, сменившись знакомым тягучим наслаждением – быть с ним, принадлежать ему… И пусть это длится, пока не станет невмоготу терпеть… Пока с губ не сорвется само – умоляющим, низким, страстным стоном:

– Возьми… Прошу тебя…

И даже это сейчас было нежно, как никогда – несмотря на сжигающую их обоих страсть.

И он исполнил ее желание. Так невозможно бережно, стараясь избавить ее от своей тяжести елико возможно… Пусть даже для этого ему пришлось почти что стоять на коленях и закидывать ее ноги к себе на талию.

Тэфэри застыл на мгновение под полный вожделения вздох любимой, будто заново свыкаясь с самым желанным, самым сладким ощущением… И, как всегда, поймав самый жаркий, долгожданный миг, стал двигаться – неторопливо, неспешно, точно пробовал на вкус.

Она подалась навстречу – сперва осторожно, боясь повредить ребенку, но вскоре забыла о своих страхах. И приоткрой она сейчас глаза – смогла бы даже любоваться своим возлюбленным… Но истома сбывшегося желания наполняла веки тяжестью, и самым простым и естественным казалось сейчас просто раствориться в ощущениях – его и своих. Сейчас эти ощущения были чем-то единым, как и они сами.

Они нашли общий ритм, не безумный в скорости, устраивающий обоих. И, кажется, сейчас Тэфэри не надо было даже пропускать возлюбленную вперед, как приучил он ее уже давно… Сейчас они двигались в таком идеальном согласии, что даже наивысшей вершины восторга должны были достичь вместе. Шаг за шагом… И даже короткие счастливые стоны срывались с губ одновременно. Такого, кажется, не было еще никогда. Но тем восхитительнее было изведать это. Вот сейчас… Сейчас…

И оказалось – они даже и представить себе не могли, как это будет… Накрыло с головой. А ведь казалось, что так должно было быть в то свидание, когда они вдвоем сотворили новую жизнь… Но нет, таких вершин они не достигали еще ни разу. Может, потому, что теперь уже почти стали настоящей семьей?

…Когда оба пришли немного в себя, Любовь Григорьевна тихо спросила:

– А у твоего народа нет запрета на… близость во время беременности? У нас большинство врачей считают, что это вредно…

– У нас, Люба…ша, – вспомнил он самое ласкательное русское имя, – считается, что все должно быть в зависимости от желаний самой будущей матери. Если желание есть – с осторожностью его вполне можно утолять.

– С осторожностью… – повторила она.

– Ну, мы же осторожны, правда?

Любовь Григорьевна закрыла глаза, прислушиваясь к себе, – или просто было слишком хорошо?

– Кажется, да.

– Вот видишь, - он поцеловал ее в плечо. – Беспокоиться не о чем.

– Ну, не то чтобы не о чем… Я уже сейчас могу найти по меньшей мере десяток поводов!

– А я даже и одного не вижу. Все будет хорошо. Отдыхай, пока дела тебя никуда не требуют. Я почему-то уверен – это продлится столько, сколько нам надо.

– Звучит слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой… Но так хочется верить!

И в самом деле хотелось – здесь, рядом с ним, в его объятиях. Хотя бы до утра. Их точно никто не потревожит. Подданные Тэфэри – то есть да, граждане молодой республики, но это мало что меняет – понимают, что супругам нужно уединение. Вот только… Засыпая, Любовь Григорьевна успела подумать: здесь ведь не только местное население! А мало ли кто и мало ли откуда… Как знать, может, найдутся и более… недоброжелательные взгляды. Она лишь мельком успела подумать об этом – и заснула.

* * *

Но кое-кто, как выяснилось, не спал. И не только западные буржуазные дипломаты. Находились недобросовестные граждане и среди сотрудников советского консульства. Которым сильно не давала покоя сложившаяся ситуация. Может, они и не были так осведомлены о ней, как товарищ Сталин, – но все же этого было достаточно для определенных действий. С привлечением прессы, конечно же.

Так что на следующее утро Любовь Григорьевна проснулась в очень неспокойной обстановке.

Все уже шумели. Причем охрана Тэфэри потрясала копьями и нецивилизованно, несовременно грозилась съесть сердца этих грязных сплетников.

– Да успокойтесь вы! – президент повысил голос. – Они такие подлые трусы, что и сердца у них явно не питательные!

Все смолкли: охрана – от голоса Тэфэри, зеваки и журналисты – от смысла произнесенного.

– Убирайтесь отсюда! – рявкнул президент еще громче.

– Вы что же, хотите остаться в международной изоляции во главе этой жалкой колонии? – ехидно вопросили из толпы.

– Моя страна не жалкая! И Советский Союз нас не оставит!

– Сомнительно. После того, как вы обрюхатили их министра иностранных дел!

Лицо Любови Григорьевны пошло красными пятнами. Провалиться бы сквозь землю! На Тэфэри она и смотреть опасалась – он был явно в неописуемом гневе. И чего ждать? Грозы, а потом международного скандала?

Она набрала полную грудь воздуха и сказала громко, но по возможности спокойно:

– Советский Союз их действительно не оставит.

Снова наступила тишина – и все взгляды обратились на нее. Мелькнула мысль, что сейчас она, быть может, вызвала огонь на себя. Но, может, так и лучше…

– И почему вы так уверены в этом?

– Потому что… товарищ Сталин все поймет. Вы что, фильм «Цирк» не видели, оппортунисты и маловеры?

– А вы, похоже, решили воплотить его в реальность?

– Почему бы нет?

– Потому что кино – это всего лишь размалеванный фасад ужасной советской действительности!

А вот это было уже чересчур… Любовь Григорьевна почувствовала, как напряглась рука Тэфэри, – он оскорбился не меньше, чем она сама.

– Убирайтесь из моей страны! Немедленно! Все!

Его голос так и загремел, словно Тэфэри вновь превратился в того, кем был когда-то… Или оставался всегда, просто Любовь Григорьевна этого не замечала?

Кажется, это было начало конца.

Любови Григорьевне показалось, что земля уходит у нее из-под ног. Только бы не рухнуть! Но выстояла. А вся эта братия расползлась, но недалеко. Ясно было: попрятались по кустам – может даже, в самом прямом смысле – выжидают…

А Тэфэри как будто мгновенно забыл о них. Повернулся к ней, подхватил под руку:

– Как ты?

– Плохо. Ты что ж делаешь?..

– Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю кому-то так нагло оскорблять тебя и меня – перед моим народом!

– Ты хоть понимаешь, что сейчас начнется? Шум на весь мир! А про свою страну я вообще молчу… Это же позор! Подумать страшно, что я могла так осрамиться…

– Это не позор, и ты моя жена! А если за это тебя перестанут принимать в приличном обществе – тогда мы их тоже принимать не будем. Создадим свой отдельный рай!

– Ты с ума сошел! Ты всю страну под угрозу поставишь!

– Ты сама сказала – Союз нас не оставит.

– Я, конечно, очень на это надеюсь. Но… – ее голос дрогнул.

– Ты сомневаешься?

– Мне кажется, я уже ни в чем не уверена… сейчас. И в себе особенно.

– Боишься не выдержать?

– Признаться – да…

– Я с тобой, помни это. И так будет всегда.

– Я верю. Но как же это все…

– Не бойся. Я не дам тебе этого сделать. Я и… – по губам Тэфэри скользнула улыбка, – наш ребенок.

– Но как нам теперь справляться со всем этим… шумом?

– А никак. Просто не обращать внимания. И ждать отклика советской стороны. Поскольку товарищ Сталин запретил аборты, ему будет разумнее тебя поддержать.

И эти слова показались Любови Григорьевне правильными – может, еще и оттого, что сейчас хотелось просто закрыть глаза, довериться любимому, раствориться в надежном тепле его рук и ни о чем не думать. Так долго, как только получится. И пусть себе шумят… Пошумят и затихнут.

И Любовь Григорьевна покорно позволила увести себя назад, в недавно покинутую спальню.

Спать не получалось. Но хоть отдохнуть… Тем более, что и сам Тэфэри на этом настаивал:

– Тебе нужен покой. Вернее, вам обоим.

– Но не могу же я совсем ничего не делать! Просто не умею…

– А ты и делаешь. Заботишься о себе и о ребенке, – Тэфэри был непреклонен, и Любовь Григорьевна в итоге сдалась. Однако не могла перестать думать, чем же все это обернется. И как отреагирует товарищ Сталин? Ему ведь уже наверняка все известно…

А заняться ей было совсем-совсем нечем. Чуть ли не только рукоделием… И невольно припоминался обычай всех будущих мам готовить «приданое» ребенку. Только вот руки это занимает, а мысли – нет. Да и здесь, в Африке, много вещичек не надо, пеленками можно обойтись… А мысли идут по кругу, и слезы наворачиваются на глаза… Она никогда еще столько не плакала. Хоть и вредно сейчас, конечно – а как удержаться? Видно, не зря говорят, что за счастье всегда надо платить. Вот только бы не слишком дорогую цену. Чтобы это не коснулось никого, кроме нее самой. Ни ребенка, ни Тэфэри… ни тем более их стран.

* * *

До вечера, даже до поздней ночи президентский дворец осаждали зеваки и журналисты. Но личная гвардия стояла на страже. И даже вроде бы пока вела себя цивилизованно.

К полуночи все стихло.

А утром, пробудив Любовь Григорьевну от тревожного сна, пришла телеграмма от Иосифа Виссарионовича.

_«В Союз не возвращайтесь. Рожайте на радость. И не слушайте, кто и как это представит. История все расставит по местам»._

Любовь Григорьевна прочла, выдохнула. Наверное, это все же не стоит понимать, как… изгнание? А раз так… Она может остаться здесь, с Тэфэри и с народом, который принимает ее, примет и ее ребенка… Слишком хорошо, чтобы в это можно было поверить сразу.

Но вскоре пришло официальное назначение. С огромным понижением – в консульство. Вроде бы повод расстроиться – а не получалось, глядя в счастливые глаза Тэфэри. Теперь она его, его – и навсегда! Кажется, только сейчас Любовь Григорьевна ощутила в полной мере – она его жена, и ее место здесь, с ним рядом. Ничто не разлучит их. А грядущее рождение ребенка свяжет еще крепче.

И пусть даже газеты клеймят ее «невозвращенкой», заодно уверяя, что «сложно повторять в жизни подвиг Марион Диксон, даже если ты не уступаешь по красоте Любови Орловой», – теперь, когда официальные дипломатические отношения молодой республики с миром сильно подпорчены… И понадобится время, чтобы наладить их вновь… Возможно, много времени – это куда более долгое дело, чем произвести на свет ребенка. И хорошо бы, чтобы Союз все же поддержал «левого уклониста» Тэфэри против всего мира. А то вдруг на «тирана» ополчатся на уровне ООН?

– Не думай об этом, – говорил ей Тэфэри, когда она делилась с ним своими страхами. – У тебя есть более важные дела…

– Я не могу не думать! И не только за страну тревожусь, но и за тебя…

– Не переживай! Я вместе со страной все еще в соцлагере. По сути, не на словах… И этого, думаю, будет достаточно для дружбы с твоей страной. А это дорогого стоит!

– Хорошо бы, кабы так.

Самой же ей оставалось только ждать известий – и перемен. Прислушиваясь в том числе и к себе. А это было нелишним – ребенок заявлял о себе все чаще.

Он почти никогда не спал. И все время вертелся.

– Бойкий… В отца, наверное! – посмеивалась Любовь Григорьевна.

Тэфэри гладил ее живот. И улыбался. Кажется, пытался представить себе будущего наследника.

– Был бы больше похож на тебя – может, ты бы легче носила…

– Думаешь, был бы спокойнее? Что-то сомневаюсь… А может, ему просто не терпится появиться на свет?

– Это, скорее всего, так. Просто когда ребенок похож на мать – ее тело сильнее считает его чем-то родным.

– Может, ты и прав. Думаю, скоро узнаем.

– Главное, чтобы не слишком скоро.

– Все обо мне беспокоишься?

– А может, мне самому надо свыкнуться с мыслью, что я отец! – смеялся Тэфэри.

– Да, это огромная ответственность… Но ты справишься.

Но она знала – первой справляться придется ей. Даже если он будет рядом. Обычаи его народа это почти что предписывают. Но ее это смущает… Неловко думать, что Тэфэри увидит ее такой – беспомощной, страдающей… В крови, и вообще – она будет как корова, даже хуже, от одной мысли у нее бы на месте Тэфэри вся любовь прошла!

А он, кажется, об этом вовсе не думал… И даже прямо говорил:

– Все, что создано природой, естественно и прекрасно. К тому же несправедливо, если все страдания достанутся тебе одной. Дитя ведь наше… Я буду рядом и отгоню от него злых духов…

– Тэфэри! Ты же коммунист!

– Так тем более духи испугаются!

С этим поспорить было просто невозможно. То есть в теории возможно, но не получалось. И самой уже верилось – от коммуниста, да еще такого, как Тэфэри, любая нечисть шарахнется!

– Если быть точным – от двух коммунистов! – подмигивал молодой президент, широко улыбаясь и сверкая белоснежными зубами.

– И правда…

– Так значит, бояться нечего!

* * *

И в своей семье, в своей крепости за стенами дворца они и вправду ничего не боялись. Даже когда наступило положенное время. Тем более что наступило оно не преждевременно и без осложнений. Может, и впрямь злые духи не смели подступиться? Ведь Тэфэри был рядом…

Вот ничего же себе мысли для члена КПСС с таким стажем! Хорошо, что во вражеских газетах не знают. Да и в своих…

Знал, наверное, только ребенок. Сын. Богатырь с шоколадной кожей, так и излучавший жажду жизни. Это мать измучилась, производя его на свет, и едва успела на него взглянуть… Ей был необходим отдых.

Тэфэри же сразу взял сына на руки и понес мыть. Словно бы это было самой простой и понятной его обязанностью.

Нет, как же у них в Африке все-таки удивительно! – успела подумать Любовь Григорьевна, засыпая. Может, эта верность традициям даже к лучшему? Уж точно лучше пожара мировой революции, уничтожающего любую индивидуальность и самые народы. Именно об этом мечтал, не тем будь помянут, первый супруг Любови Григорьевны… Но даже из ее снов он исчез очень быстро.

Сейчас ей снилось совсем другое. Будущее. Ее, Тэфэри, их сына… Их общее будущее, невероятно светлое. Сияющее на всю страну, возглавляемую молодым президентом, стоящим на плечах вековых традиций и дотянувшимся до лучших мировых достижений. Его страна пойдет своим путем, кто бы и что ни говорил. И совсем одна не останется… И Любовь Григорьевна знала, что сама она одна больше не будет. Никогда.

_Сентябрь 2012_


End file.
